Falling For Each Other
by PrettyLittleWinchester26
Summary: After all of the Quidditch matches it comes down to this one. The final, The decider, The match to end all matches. But one thing is for sure, Victoire and Teddy both have to tell each other something huge. The only question is will they be ready to hear it?


Victoire was awake all night contemplating what to do. She had finally risen but as soon as she woke up last nights thoughts were rushing through her mind. Should she tell Teddy before or after the match? Would she still have the courage to tell him how she feels after such a tense game? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Would she be able to catch the snitch in time? And would Teddy be a good enough beater? "What am I supposed to do?" Victoire mumbled to herself. This was the moment when her best friend Nina woke up and heard what she was saying. "About what Victoire?" Nina whispered back, whilst slowly waking up. "Umm, nothing! Don't worry! Pretend I didn't say anything okay? I'm just nervous about the Quidditch match." Victoire said, her voice rising and getting more panicky after every word. Nina's eyebrow raised but she didn't push the subject anymore. She wasn't an idiot though, she was able to read Victoire like a book after being friends with her so long so she could tell something else was wrong and that it wasn't just Quidditch.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Boys dormitories, Teddy was just waking up, he was slowly realising why he was up all night. He was thinking about a certain blonde haired girl who he recently realised he liked, in the girlfriend sense that is. He looked around his dormitory to find that no one was in there. He was so panicked that he got up quickly and ended up tripping out of the door to get to the stairs. All of his friends were already sat down in the common room chatting about the big game that was going to occur in around two and a half hours. He wasn't worried that much about the big game, the only thing that made him nervous was people calling the game 'the decider' and 'the match to end all matches'. It made him feel uncomfortable, he didn't want to let anyone down or make a fatal mistake to erase the chance of winning the Quidditch cup for his house Gryffindor. Teddy decided to make his way to the Great hall for breakfast as he didn't have anything else to do, it was also a good distraction from the game and the girl his mind was locked on.

As Teddy walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall, he found that internally he was arguing with himself on whether or not to talk to Victoire about the situation he had found himself in. At that moment Holly Gregory sidled up beside him, she was a girl known to get whatever she wanted, and at this time she wanted Teddy, he tried to ignore her but it was impossible. She was a Slytherin after all and she knew how to get what she wanted. People were staring at him as no one thought that they would get together but they looked so close together at the moment that the rumour mill went wild. Holly was a girl with long blond hair and a girl who always visited the bathroom in between lessons just to make sure her lip gloss and hair was in a state of perfection all of the time. She always wore her uniform differently from most people, her green tie hung low around her neck at all times and her skirt was always short and well above the regulation limit, she always got away with it though as she could charm her way out of anything. Teddy couldn't stand the girl, she was just someone who wanted to add another name to her long list of conquests, and his name happened to be the next.

* * *

Victoire was sat at the other side of the hall at the Gryffindor table when she noticed Teddy walk in with Holly, when suddenly she leaned in and kissed him. He looked shocked but he didn't seem to mind that the most popular girl at Hogwarts was attached to him by the lips. In fact he seemed like he was enjoying it! It crushed her inside. Obviously Teddy would prefer to go out with someone as good looking as Holly and never someone who he had seen as family his whole life. Victoire felt herself tearing up at the sight of them both together, she had to get out of the Hall before he saw her crying. She made a run for it and headed outside of the Hall and in the direction of the Quidditch pitch, never in her life had she felt so embarrassed. She had reached the point of sobbing when she opened her locker and saw the picture of her and Teddy inside. It was taken in the Summer, Victoire had decided to make a scrapbook of memories, she spent most of her first week taking pictures of everything. She was sorting them all out in the large garden outside of the Burrow when she saw Teddy making his way over with her camera in his hands. She rushed over to him at first thinking James and Freddy had somehow ruined it. When she got closer she realised it wasn't damaged and Teddy had a huge grin on his face. He sat next to her on the floor and he smiled a huge grin at her, this was when she first realised he was becoming something more than just her best friend in her eyes. She had become awkward around him ever since and they could only become less awkward when it was just the two of them. They faced the camera at themselves and smiled huge cheesy grins. That night they had at their together just talking to each other and most importantly they were together. This memory brought up so many memories flashing up in her mind, it caused her physical pain, she felt sick to her stomach. "How dare he?" She shouted, as her echo repeated it over and over again. She couldn't believe that she had been so naïve to think that he saw her as something more than just his cousin, his best friend. No, she wasn't going to be made a fool out of by him, she was over all of his games. From this moment on they would be nothing more than friends and she wasn't going to let him cause her so much pain.

* * *

Teddy was trying to think of a way to escape Holly's clutches when she leaned in toward him. His mind registered it but he was frozen like he couldn't move, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Victoire at the table. "No!" he internally shouted, Victoire couldn't see this, he wanted to be with her and only her, not someone who cared about him just because of his name. Her lips came closer and he grimaced into the kiss, he really didn't want this, at all. He heard a massive clatter and somebody rushed right passed him, he knew it was Victoire. This couldn't go on any longer he pulled away, just as Holly said, for the whole Hall to hear, "What a freak! I can't believe people find her attractive!". At this Teddy exploded, "What the hell was that!? What made you think you could do that? Obviously I don't share the same feelings for you!", Holly stood looking shocked, before she whispered so only Teddy could hear, "Thanks for that! Now I can tell everyone I kissed THE Teddy Lupin! Also, why did you think I did it? I knew Victoire was there and so I crushed her, like a bug, because that is all she is. She isn't special! " And with a short laugh and a flick of her hair she sashayed out of the Hall. Teddy couldn't believe that just happened, he needed to find Victoire and soon, before it was too late for them. Teddy looked around the Hall to find hundreds of airs of eyes on him, looking at him with open mouths a what had just happened. Teddy flushed red and could feel his hair beginning to match the colour of his face. He ran out of the Hall and sat on a bench outside, trying to think happy thoughts so his hair would go back to his favourite shade of blue. Memories whirled through his mind, he could see Harry talking about his parents, he could see Harry and Ginny holding a new baby James, then Albus, and finally Lily. Different memories then flashed through his mind, Victoire and him bonding over some stupid joke his Uncle George had told, then Victoire having a huge smile on her face, so big it reached her eyes. Then the past summer when they had sat out all night talking and how comfortable they felt with each other. That was the first moment he had saw her as something different, something more than just his best friend. And now all of that was in jeopardy just because of Holly, thinking she could have anyone she wanted. As he ran through the seventh floor corridor, he realised that Victoire would probably have gone to the Room of Requirement, its where she always went when she had a problem to think through. "I want to see Victoire" He spoke in a mantra to himself, it was a long shot but he had to try it. The Room didn't let him in and as he felt disappointment seep through his body, he realised at this moment she had probably already gone to the changing rooms near the pitch.

* * *

Victoire had just finished getting into her jersey with 'Weasley' written on the back she felt so proud the day she had made the team with Teddy. They had both performed excellently in the try outs and had made the team easily. She was proud to be a part of the Quidditch team that her family all had such a great support for. James and Freddy both made the team as well and became chasers in their second year. Rose was only a first year with Albus but they both wanted to become a part of the Quidditch team next year. Victoire knew that things with Teddy would never be the same now but she had to try and push through all of that and try to be friends. She had already come up with her excuse from running from the Hall, she was going to say that she had a headache and decided to go to the Pitch earlier. She turned around and found Teddy staring at her he looked out of breath, and she couldn't help that he was supposed to look like that after the game and not before. He looked nervous and just said that he needed to get changed. It was so awkward that Victoire couldn't help but cringe at it all.

"So are you ready?" Teddy rounded his speech off with enthusiasm. "YES!" The rest of the team cheered. As Victoire looked around she felt an amazing sense of pride. The team was made up of Teddy and her best friend Nina as Beater, the Chasers were made up of James, Freddy and Lorcan Scamander and the Keeper of the team was Lysander Scamander, and of course the she was the Seeker. The team stood united as they took their places opposing the Slytherin team. The Captain, Zabinni looked triumphant before the match had even begun! The Slytherin team annoyed Victoire to no end but she had to admit Slytherin weren't as bad as they were before the War. From listening to her parents and her Uncles Harry and Ron and her Aunt Hermione, the Slytherins had changed. The evidence of this was Draco Malfoy, out of all the jobs he could have picked he chose to work in the Wizards Relations Department, protecting Muggle-borns and helping them when they first entered the magical world. The whole Wizarding community were shocked, but that hadn't stopped him.

The Slytherin vs Gryffindor rivalry was still as big as ever though, the match proved this. Everywhere in the stands people were either wearing Green or Red the crowd was a sea of both shades. Cheering had started and broke Victoire out of her reverie as she realised that Teddy had shook hands with the Slytherin Captain and the whistle was about to blow. With a sharp turn of her head she saw that her team had soared into the air. "Come on Victoire!" James had shouted from the air and she flew up as high as her broom would take her.

Ten minutes had passed and Victoire hadn't spotted the snitch. The opposing Seeker, Thomas Dale, looked as lost as Victoire did, she saw him in her peripheral vision studying her movements closely. "Fine, if you want to play that way" she thought as she dove downwards past her Gryffindor teammates nearly colliding with them. "And it looks like the Gryffindor Seeker has spotted something Dale hasn't!" She heard the commentator shout loudly. The cheering rose loudly and she saw Dale shooting down fast looking around Victoire. He realised too late that the snitch wasn't there too late as she smashed into the ground. Madam Hooch, blew her whistle and came rushing over, she checked over him and he was deemed fit to play, with that the teams both rose again into the air. Victoire needed to get the snitch to secure Gryffindor's win. The score at the moment was leaning towards a Gryffindor win, it was 210 - 50. Victoire needed to catch the snitch and soon. As she watched over the game, she realised Dale was heading toward the left hoops in a fast motion. He was going to catch it, Victoire realised too late.

* * *

Victoire was sat by herself in the changing rooms whilst the rest of the team headed to the party in the Common Room. She had missed the snitch but due to Gryffindor's high score they still managed to win the game. She was angry at herself though, this was the first time in her six years at Hogwarts that she had missed the snitch. Victoire looked up to see Teddy who had appeared in the Changing Room, she then noticed the tears starting to fall. Of course he was here right now to see her crying, he was always there when she needed him and if anything, at that moment she was sad, he would never be hers and began to feel the anger pierce her veins. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" She questioned furiously, to the sight of Teddy's confused face.

"Vic-" He started, but cut off suddenly. He brought his hand to her face and gently wiped away the tear rolling down her face. Victoire felt like she had been electrified at the contact.

"Look, Vic, I need to tell you something-" He started, Victoire stared for a moment with hope soaring inside her, until she remembered the image of Teddy and Holly in the Hall.

"Teddy, you don't need to explain it to me, it's your life and you can date whoever you want. Seriously, you deserve to be happy." It broke Victoire's heart to say those words, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"What? I don't understand Vic." Teddy, whispered softly.

"Teddy, I saw you kiss her in the Hall this morning, I know I was weird about it but you should date her if you really want to." Victoire stated simply before turning slowly around, and letting the tears roll freely as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Vic!" Teddy said as he grabbed her arm. "Holly, came onto me, I didn't want her, I never did. Vic, it's you I want!" Teddy almost shouted, whilst he stared deeply into her shocked eyes. Victoires heart skipped a beat a she processed what she had heard.

"Vic, it took me a while to figure out who I wanted, but it's always been you. I can't think straight when I see you anymore, I can't form sentences and now I'm babbling and you're not saying anything and-"  
"Teddy I feel the same way." Victoire broke off his babbling as she looked amused. She started to laugh in joy and so did Teddy.

"I can't believe what a misunderstanding that was!" Teddy, sputtered as they both laughed. They stayed in the same position in the empty Quidditch pitch as the laughter died out and they talked about meaningless things with their fingers entwined.

Teddy was leaning closer to Victoire with each moment, they both tilted their heads slightly as their lips touched. Teddy could see each small freckle dotted around Victoire's face. Whilst Victoire had her eyes closed as she took the moment in. It felt like fireworks were awakened in her stomach. They broke away from each other with a need for air. They had grins covering their faces as they realised what had happened.  
"So, does this mean we are together now?" Teddy asked softly whilst he stared in to the deep blue ocean like colour of her eyes.

"Of course, but just watch out for my Dad!" She joked as his eyes crinkled in the corners with amusement.

The rain just started to pour down on them and soak them through their clothes, but they didn't care. They had each other, finally.


End file.
